Shortlived
by Andaira
Summary: Fue solo un parpadeo; duró más que un latido y menos que tres; fue tan intenso como el café; como si en vez de un minuto hubiera sido una vida entera. Y fue efímero.


**SHORT-LIVED**

Fue solo un parpadeo. Duró más que un latido y menos que tres. Fue como la música alta de un coche que pasa por tu lado y llama tu atención. Y fue tan intenso como el café. Como si en vez de un minuto hubiera sido una vida entera. Como si viera el sol brillar por primera vez en su vida.

Y lo vio, mirándola con ese fuego en los ojos, como si fuera en realidad lluvia dorada que caería sobre ella en cualquier momento. Vio como iba hacia ella abandonando su posición, brazos cruzados, mirada fija, los labios gruesos y una maravilla del mundo formando una sonrisa confiada e incluso… pícara. Para ella fue como si sólo se oyera ahora el sonido de sus pies pisando fuerte y firme el suelo al andar. Nada de sonido de risas, ni del movimiento de la gente al bailar, ni de la música en una esquina. Nada; sólo las pisadas en el suelo acercándose yendo hacia ella sin demorarse. Las pisadas se detuvieron y ella alzó la mirada para enfocarse en esos espejos dorados que la devoraban lentamente, pero lo peor fue esa sonrisa que se había ido pronunciando a medida que había ido avanzando hacia ella.

Inuyasha instantáneamente la sujetó, atrapándola contra él, entre su cuerpo duro y el tronco del árbol, inclinándola la cabeza hacia atrás con una mano firme e implacable bajo su barbilla; ella solo veía fuego en su mirada, fuego que pasaba a través de las ondas para ir a parar a su cuerpo que se estaba sobresaturando. Su mirada pasó de observarla con deseo a una furiosa, como si algo le molestara, y con esa idea y rabia emergiendo, poseyó su boca con suya, iniciando los fuegos artificiales en el cuerpo de Kagome. Su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, y un gemido incontrolable salió sin permiso exteriorizando su gozo y contento con ese beso demoledor.

Él gruñó contra su boca en respuesta, como si contestara a su gemido, como si estuvieran hablando un lenguaje recién descubierto para ellos. La mente de ella funcionaba como nunca, una gran cantidad de ideas más que indecentes obstaculizaron su capacidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Inuyasha, Inuyasha y ese beso demoledor que le estaba dando. Ni en sus sueños, que reconocía había tenido constantemente, él la cogía así y besaba de esa manera. Él siempre sería fuego, pasión animal, peligro, pero la realidad no le había hecho justicia en absoluto. Su cuerpo le reconocía, ahora caliente, en llamas y reaccionado a él con fuerza y desvergüenza. Sus labios cosquilleaban, sus pezones se endurecían, y ella solo podía desear cada centímetro del cuerpo masculino, de todas las formas imaginables por su encendida mente: encima de ella, debajo de ella, al lado de ella, detrás de ella; duro, musculoso, exigente, animal. Ella sabía que era lo suficientemente hombre para cumplir de sobras las expectativas y saciar el hambre interminable que sentía por él y por lo visto siempre había tenido.

Fuera de control, desconectada, ella enroscó sus dedos en su pelo y lo besó a su vez, y luego perdió el aliento cuando él hizo más hondo el beso en respuesta. La mano de él se ahuecó en su mandíbula acercándola más, ahondando más el beso; la otra mano pasó como el hielo por su piel hacia abajo del arco de su espalda para ahuecarse en sus caderas, moldeando su cuerpo apretadamente contra el de él, apretándola más al fuego. Ella era consciente del deseo de Inuyasha, lo sentía, se apretaba contra él inconscientemente suplicando por algo que él estaba complacido por entregar, porque sus gemidos seguían respondiendo a los de ella. Estaban jadeantes, vibrantes, con la mente ofuscada.

Inuyasha apartó las manos de ella que se habían aferrado a su cabello y se movían inquietas por su pecho, intentando ir por debajo del ahori, para ponerlas contra el árbol arriba de su cabeza, pegándola más al tronco si era posible. Aún en su boca, porque le era imposible separarse ni para respirar, cambió el ritmo del beso a uno más sutil, una función _cantábile _de su lengua que tocaba los dientes de ella como las teclas de un piano y entraba y salía de la cavidad haciendo que se inclinara hacia él demandante y con jadeos sonoros. Finalizando el primer acto, Inuyasha delineó su cuerpo contra el suyo a un ritmo igual que el de su boca contra el de ella, restregándose, abriéndose paso como si el cuerpo femenino fuera suyo y siempre lo hubiera sido.

Se separó de su boca con un beso final lento, demasiado lento para lo que le había precedido, mordiendo el labio superior con los de él y tirando, creando una sonata que llenaría las butacas de cualquier teatro. Alejado de sus labios, se separó de ella solo un poco, poniendo simplemente un espacio adecuado para su cordura y la de su cuerpo, la más perdida. Kagome estaba con la mente en blanco, nublada de todo pensamiento coherente. Alzó la mirada vidriosa y con deseo a Inuyasha para ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que, por mucho que la odiara, era malditamente sexy. Él se separó de ella por completo y se fue retirando hasta darse la vuelta e irse silenciando las voces y miradas a su paso. Ella solo se podía concentrar en mantenerse de pie contra el árbol para no caer.

Fue solo un parpadeo. Duró más que un latido y menos que tres. Fue como la música alta de un coche que pasa por tu lado y llama tu atención. Y fue tan intenso como el café. Como si en vez de un minuto hubiera sido una vida entera. Como si viera el sol brillar por primera vez en su vida.

Solo entonces se acordó de respirar.


End file.
